


Спорим?

by Big_Fish



Category: Rookies - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вакана и Хияма подружились ещё в младшей школе. Это история их знакомства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спорим?

**Author's Note:**

> Пре-канонон к сериалу. Героям здесь всего по 12 лет.

Вакана в тысячный раз за эту неделю напомнил себе, что он лидер класса, и он не дуется. А ведь ещё на прошлой неделе ничего не предвещало этого кошмара, но в понедельник, вернувшись с выходных, Вакана обнаружил, что его родной класс 6-В пополнился на одного ученика. Проклятый новичок вел себя так, как будто задался целью испортить Вакане каждый день жизни и с успехом к этой цели шёл.

Новичка завали Хияма Киёоки, он перевёлся к ним из Аракавы, и Канако-сенсей почему-то решила, что будет хорошей идеей посадить их с Ваканой за одну парту. Вакана, конечно, вынужденному соседству не обрадовался, но всё-таки решил проявить дружелюбие.

— Привет, — сказал он, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия. — Меня зовут Вакана Томотико.

Новичок насмешливо фыркнул, Вакана озадаченно посмотрел на него.

— То-мо-ти-ко — смешное имя, — пояснил тот.

— Чего?! — обиженно взвился Вакана.

Под его гневным взглядом новичок спокойно уселся за парту, вынул из кармана жвачку и демонстративно закинул себе в рот.

— Может, сядешь? — спросил он у Ваканы. — Урок уже начался.

Только тогда Вакана понял, что вроде действительно слышал звонок. Он украдкой оглянулся и выяснил, что весь класс, включая Канако-сенсей, ожидающе смотрит на него. Садясь за парту рядом с этим придурком, Вакана чувствовал себя очень глупо. Он ненавидел чувствовать себя глупо, ненавидел, когда над ним смеются. И терпеть не мог когда кто-то, кроме мамы, называл его по имени.

— Приятно познакомится, Томотико-кун, — с издёвкой прошептал его новый сосед.

Да, понедельник явно не задался.

* * *

Во вторник ситуация только ухудшилась. Вакана всю ночь думал, как отомстить этому хмырю, и придумал. Он целый день следил за Хиямой, как агент 007 за врагом государства, и, когда тот ненадолго отвлёкся, Вакана незаметно выудил у него из сумки коробку с обедом и высыпал на бэнто целую горсть соли.

Перекошенное лицо Хиямы, засунувшего себе в рот маринованный баклажан, доставило Вакане чувство глубокого удовлетворения.  
Выпив залпом половину бутылки воды, Хияма мрачно посмотрел на его довольное лицо и уточнил:

— Спорим, что ты не знал, как трудно жвачка отчищается от одежды?

Вакана немедленно вскочил, но по характерному звуку, с которым его брюки отлепились от стула, стало ясно, что всё это время он сидел на чём-то липком.

Хияма только блаженно улыбнулся ему. Вот урод.

 

* * *

В среду Вакана твердо решил — хватит. Ему уже двенадцать лет, и он не собирается действовать, как сопливый дошкольник. Если Хияма будет вести себя так, будто они до сих пор в детском саду, это его дело, а Вакана не станет реагировать на всю эту фигню. Поэтому, сев за парту, он демонстративно отвернулся от Хиямы и начал увлечённо рассказывать своему приятелю Кобаяси, сидящему за соседней партой, о недавно вышедшим фильме про Джеймса Бонда.

— Так и знал, что тебе нравится такое тупое кино, — насмешливо донеслось у него из-за спины.  
Вакана напряжённо замер и заранее набычился. Джеймс Бонд был его любимым героем, у него в комнате даже висел большой плакат, и если Хияма сейчас скажет ещё хоть…

— Готов поспорить, ты думаешь, что похож на него, — закатил глаза Хияма. — «Зовите меня Бонд. Томотико Бонд».

Растащили их только прибежавшие на шум учителя.

 

* * *

В четверг они не разговаривали. Но это было вовсе не перемирие, а только затишье перед следующим боем. После звонка из школы им обоим досталось от родителей за вчерашнюю драку, и, конечно, они оба считали виноватым в этих неприятностях друг друга.

После уроков Вакана, дождался, пока все уйдут, и пошёл на пустырь за школой. Он уже несколько недель бегал туда, чтобы тренироваться ходить на руках. Месяц назад их сосед на спор десять раз обошел на руках вокруг своего дома. Такие трюки Вакана до этого видел только по телевизору. Оказалось, что в реальной жизни такое выглядит ещё круче. Тогда он решил, что обязательно научится так же. Даже лучше. Он сможет ходить на руках хоть целыми днями.

То, что за его тренировкой наблюдают, он заметил почти сразу же. Хияма даже не скрывался: стоял, прислонившись к дереву, жевал свою дурацкую жвачку. Ещё и пузыри надувал. Терпение Ваканы лопнуло одновременно с самым большим розовым пузырём.

— Эй, дурак, как тебя там, — крикнул он, вставая обратно на ноги. — Чего уставился?

— Это всё, что ты можешь? — издевательски протянул Хияма. — Ну ты и слабак!

В этот раз растаскивать их было некому, поэтому домой Вакана возвращался с сочным фингалом, наливающимся под глазом. По дороге он, время от времени, вспоминал разбитый нос Хиямы и, несмотря на грозящий ему дома выговор за порванную рубашку, чувствовал себя весьма благодушно.

 

* * *

В пятницу вместе с Канако-сенсей на первый урок к ним заглянул завуч и ещё почему-то руководитель 6-Е класса — Аяги-сенсей. «Неужели они узнали о драке и решили наказать нас с Хиямой?» — подумал Вакана. Но зачем тогда припёрся классный «ешек»?

— Хияма-кун, — смущенно сказала Канако-сенсей, — подойди-ка сюда.

Хияма, видимо, подумал о том же. Он со вздохом встал и обречеённо пошел к учителям. Вакана грустно опустил плечи, ожидая своей очереди.

— Хияма-кун, если ты вернешь то, что взял у Аяги-сенсея, мы просто забудем об этом недоразумении, — неожиданно сообщил завуч.

— Чего? — Искренне удивился Хияма. Вакана тоже удивился. Что за фигня? О чём они говорят?

— Не нужно бояться, Хияма-кун. Мы знаем, что у твоей семьи сейчас проблемы с деньгами, но такими методами ты не поможешь своим родителям, а только навредишь.

Хияма побледнел. А по классу пополз тихий недоумённый шепот.

— Я ничего не брал, — сказал Хияма, и Вакана заметил, как тот стиснул кулаки так, что костяшки побелели.

— Не отпирайся. Тебя единственного видели на территории школы как раз тогда, когда у Аяги-сенсея пропал кошелёк.

— Я просто возвращался домой!

— Так поздно? И что же ты делал в школе целый час после окончания уроков?

— Я… — Хияма сглотнул, бросил короткий безнадёжный взгляд на Вакану и тут же отвёл глаза, будто даже на секунду не мог поверить, что Вакана захочет его поддержать. — Просто гулял. А что нельзя?

— Это неправда! — Вакана даже вскочил от волнения.

— Ты что-то знаешь Вакана-кун? — заинтересовалась Канако-сенсей.

— Да, знаю. Хияма ничего не брал. Все это время мы были вместе.

— Вместе, говоришь? — заинтересовался завуч. — Может, вы с другом вместе и кошелек стащили?

— Не видели мы никакого кошелька. Мы даже в школу не заходили.

— И чем же вы тогда занимались?

— Дрались, — насупился Вакана.

Учителя переглянулись. Вакана точно знал, что на их с Хиямой лицах отчетливо видны доказательства недавней драки, и впервые в жизни был рад, что синяки не пропадают за один день.

— Откуда мы знаем, может, вы друг друга специально покрываете? — недоверчиво пожал плечами Аяги-сенсей.

— Вакана-кун и Хияма-кун, как видите, не очень ладят. Зачем им выгораживать друг друга? — возразила Канако-сенсей. — К тому же я знаю Вакану-куна с первого класса, и он никогда не врал.

— Вакана-кун, ты знаешь, что драки на территории школы категорически запрещены? — поинтересовался завуч.

Вакана хмуро кивнул.

— И ты всё ещё настаиваешь, что вчера, в это время, вы с Хиямой-куном действительно дрались?

— Да, — упрямо посмотрел на него Вакана, сразу же становясь похожим на маленького сердитого бычка.

— Ну, — неловко пробормотал Аяги-сенсей, — может быть, мы действительно поторопились с обвинениями.

— Да уж, Аяги-сенсей, — завуч раздражённо посмотрел на окончательно смутившегося учителя. — Пожалуй, нам стоило более тщательно расследовать эту ситуацию.

— Надеюсь, что такого недоразумения больше не возникнет, — натянуто улыбнулась Канако-сенсей. — Мальчики, можете садиться, — кивнула она Вакане с Хиямой.

К своей парте они возвращались в неловкой тишине.

 

* * *

— Хочешь, попрошу, чтоб меня пересадили? — предложил Хияма в следующий понедельник прямо с утра.

Смотрел он куда угодно, только не на Вакану.

— Не хочу, — буркнул Вакана.

Они неуклюже помолчали пару минут, а потом Хияма положил на парту пачку жвачки и осторожно подвинул ее в сторону Ваканы. Вакана был очень занят ковырянием заусенца на своем большом пальце, смотреть на Хияму ему тоже было некогда. Но жвачка действительно оказалась вкусной, и пузыри из неё дулись что надо.

— А спорим, ты не сможешь пройти на руках от Тамагавы до Камакуры, — ещё через пару минут невинно уточнил Хияма.

— Спорим — смогу! — уже привычно повелся Вакана.

— Только если я буду тебя тренировать.

— Ты умеешь ходить на руках?

— Получше, чем ты, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Хияма, но, увидев как обиженно нахмурился Вакана, быстро прибавил: — Я тебя научу.

— Договорились, — кивнул Вакана, и они торжественно закрепили это соглашение рукопожатием.


End file.
